Sneak A Peek
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Reader is ready to get some sleep, but is woken up by an unexpected (but wonderful) sight.


"Dean, come on. I'm tired." You begged Dean as he continued with cleaning the blade of his knife. It was only a few steps until the two of you could be in your room and could finally get some sleep after a hell of a vampire hunt. You'd only gotten about three hours of sleep before the hunt and on the drive home you got about 15 minutes since Dean was blaring his music to keep him awake after Sam ditching them for no apparent reason.

"I'll be up in a minute, (Y/N). Just gotta make sure all the stuff gets put away and Baby cools down." He replied without even glancing up at you. You were slightly annoyed at his behavior for this hunt. He was absolutely moody and snapped at you after you asked him, politely, to turn down the music so you could sleep. In a last attempt to get him to hurry up, you started to rub his shoulders and rested your chin on his head, leaning forward purposefully to make sure he felt your boobs pressing up against him.

"You know, Dean. If you come now, we can both cool down. Hm?" Your hands started to roam down behind his arms, down his sides and settled on his hips. Dean sighed and raised his head up and kissed your chin.

"You need your sleep, sugar. I'll be up in a minute, I promise." You groaned and pulled away from him. _What was with him? _You thought, but for a split second you set that aside and raced to the bedroom. You stripped from your dirty clothes and put on the closest thing you could find, which in this case was one of Dean's sweaters. The sweater hung loosely below your panty line and was perfect since you weren't going to wear pants anyways. You grabbed your phone and plugged in your headphones as you flopped down on the bed. Within no time at all, the music lulled you into a trance and you passed out.

You suddenly woke up when your phone had died and there was a bright light piercing through your eyelids. You slightly opened one eye and had to hold back a gasp at what you saw. There, right beside you and oblivious to the fact that you were awake, was Dean with his cock in one hand, pumping himself at a steady pace that matched the porn that was playing on the tv screen. You stilled yourself and watched Dean pump his cock, trying to make sure you still sounded like you were asleep.

"(Y/N)..." Dean suddenly moaned and your eyes clamped shut and pretended to be asleep as he checked over at you to make sure you were asleep. You waited until you heard the wet sound of him jacking off to open both of your eyes again. You looked at Dean's face, he wasn't even paying attention to the porn. Just listening, you assumed. It clicked that the reason Dean had been moody was because you had ignored all his attempts to get you horny when you were obviously exhausted from the hunt. You felt kinda bad for making him resort to this when your thoughts were silenced and stopped as Dean's voice suddenly broke you from them.

"Mmmm, just like that, (Y/N)." A wave of heat flushed through your body as your eyes switched between watching his face and watching him touch himself. You realized he was imagining you doing all the things that girl in the porn was doing and you couldn't hold it back anymore. You were going to make him want to "wake" you up. Your eyes closed quickly and you rolled onto your back, making the sweater go up a bit to reveal your panties. A moan escaped your lips as you thought of replacing his hand with yours and pleasing him. Dean stilled at your sudden movement and that only made you wetter.

"Dean…" you quietly moaned, testing the waters and hoping he'd do something. A few seconds went by, and there was no movement or sound from Dean so you decided to take the next step. Your hand lazily went down to scratch your side, making the sweatshirt lift even more to reveal your erect nipples. A slight groan came from Dean's throat and you swore you felt him turn on his side and stare at you. Then you heard it, the wet, glorious sound of him jacking off once more. You felt it was time to up your game and let you hand, which was on on your stomach, slid down into your panties. Your fingers started to move against your clit and a quiet moan escaped from your lips once more.

"Dean…" This time you moaned his name a bit louder. You thought maybe he'd stopped or came when suddenly Dean's arms wrapped around you and pulled you up onto him. You acted as if you were still asleep when he picked you up so you gasped in fake shock as he did this.

"Dean! What giv- oh…" You pretended to realize after seeing him naked below you and blushed.

"You are such a fucking tease." Dean's hips bucked roughly up and made you gasp and made you fall forward, "there we go." Dean said as he quickly wrapped his hands around the sides of your panties and tore them apart. The remains of your underwear was thrown across the room before he flipped the two of you and pressed his cock against your dripping core.

"All you had to do was ask, Dean." You teased as his lips found their way to yours. He nipped your bottom lip before trailing down your neck with playful bites. His hands didn't waste any time before wandering down your sides and reaching down to rub his cock against your clit. A heavy moan escaped your lips and elicited a huge grin from Dean.

"All you had to do was join in the fun, baby." You smiled as his mouth trailed further down to your breasts and sucked in one of your nipples. Dean's tongue swirled around it and made sure that you were fully aware of his cock against your clit. The heat rolling through your body from the attention to your clit and Dean's sudden change to nipping your nipple had you begging for him to be inside you.

"Dean…" you started. His attention stayed on trailing farther down your body and his cock suddenly withdrew from against your clit, "Dean. please." You moaned, your head rolled back against the bed.

"Easy, tiger." Dean's lips finally resting in front of your core and blew a steady stream of air at your core.

"Dean!" Your body lunged forward and pushed Dean against the bed as you straddled him. Without out any warning, you grabbed his cock and a moan escaped from the two of you as he slid inside you with a fervent thrust after your sudden impatient action. There was no pause before your lower body went back and forth between bouncing up and down and rolling your hips. There were no words between the two of you, except for the moans and cries of pleasure sounding from the still playing porn on the tv.

"Do you really think you still need that?" You asked and gestured towards the tv. Dean shook his head and reached for the remote as your hips slowed. Once the tv turned black, Dean sat up and pulled your lips to his and forced you back onto your back. His fingers roamed down to your clit and started to rub roughly before your back arched and your orgasm ripped through you in a white-hot pulse of ecstasy. Dean soon followed suit, his hips suddenly stilling as he let out an animalistic groan and you felt him empty inside you as he collapsed on top of you. Dean rolled to where you were on top of him and pulled the covers over the two of you.

"Well, that was interesting." You finally said after a few minutes of silence. It was too late, though. Dean was already passed out as you'd been a few moments ago.


End file.
